Uncontrollable bloodlust
by vamp.lover4eva
Summary: What happens when the cullens move and the newest cullen can't control himself? Jasper is angry at the new cullen at first but soon he gets won over by the strange girl that had been bitten. What happens if her bloodlust is the worst Jasper has ever seen?
1. Chapter 1 The Cullens

_This story isn't an actual place. Just wanted to let you know._

I stared in awe at the six people that walked into Louis high cafeteria, along with the rest of the school. Is it possible that these were the new students? They looked old enough to be teaching the lessons and the tall blonde girl looked like she was supposed to be on a runway! My friend Georgina leaned in next to me and whispered in my ear "OMG! They are the new students! I heard about them from my teacher. The bronze haired guy is Edward Cullen, looks a bit depressed to me, the brown haired girl holding his hand is Bella Swan, a bit plain, the amazingly gorgeous blonde is Rosalie Hale, The Guy who looks like a body builder is Emmett Cullen, The tiny pixie like girl is Alice Cullen, she looks so fragile! Finally the southern looking dude is Jasper hale." I stared at my friend in awe as she only took like two breaths to say all of that! I nodded meekly and she rolled her eyes before continuing "There all together except for Jasper. Edwards with Bella, Rosalie's with Emmett, Alice is with another dude who's not in. Oh Rosalie and Jasper are twins too."

I stared at Georgina before replying "Is there an off switch on you? Really is there 'cause I only looked at them and you blurt out their history! Man can you calm down?" I was amused at my friend as I watched her fake pout and retort playfully "Shut up Elsie." I groaned at my stupid old fashioned name and hid behind my black hair. When I ventured from my hair I noticed the new boy Edward Cullen looking, or should I say staring, at me. When he saw my eyes he obviously blanched and blinked rapidly. _Great_ just what I needed (note the sarcasm) was someone to stare at me some more because my eyes were mismatched. One was so dark it's nearly black with violet streaks, while the other was bright, and I mean blind a bird, bright yellow.

Groaning I turned my face away from him and walked from the cafeteria, angry that I let the stares get to me again. A cold hand grabbed my wrist, turning me suddenly to reveal the pixie Alice. She started to talk but I couldn't listen as panic rose up in my chest and choked my breathing. You could say that I had a problem with physical contact, a big as hell problem! I screamed as loud as I could and I vaguely hear Georgina's voice. Instantly I was let go and I legged it, not caring where I ran as long as I could get away.

Georgina pov

Crap. That's Elsie's scream. My legs pumped as hard as I could get them to go and gasped when I saw the new girl Alice with her hand on Elsie's wrist "Let her the fuck go!" I screamed and as soon as Alice let her go, she was off. "What the hell did you do?" Alice looked confused and I rolled my eyes. Can't she see what she did upset her? Stupid pixie, she better help me find her. "Hurry and help me find her before something happens to her." I set off in the direction she ran. Dear god don't do anything stupid Elsie. Please don't run into trouble.

Elsie pov

I ran as hard as my legs would go into the forest. I need the peace and tranquility, I need the forest. Dragging air into my lungs and wiping my eyes, I slowed to a stop and looked around. Crap. I don't recognize anything here, im lost. An ominous growl sounded behind me. Oh my god, oh my god, it's probably nothing Elsie, nothing to worry about, probably more imagining again. Another growl made me throw the thoughts away and start running again. Before I got three steps something threw me to the floor and bit my neck. The pain! Oh my god the pain. Screams ripped from my throat as I pushed frantically against whatever was on me. What the hell is going on? I must be hallucinating because this thing feels like a human.

_the next chapter coming out soon!_


	2. Chapter 2 Jasper

_Recap:_

_What's going on? I must be hallucinating because this thing feels like human._

Story start:

Elsie pov

The screams came unbidden from my mouth as the _person?_ Pulled away from me in utter horror. He had short ginger hair and topaz eyes that had bits of crimson in. I wanted to scream at him and ask what the hell was going on but my vocal cords didn't seem to work apart from screaming. Burning seemed to be everywhere on me and it felt like I was going to die. The unknown person lifted me up, making the burning worse with every movement and everything blurred. Someone stop the pain! Please stop it, I can't cope with it! I want to die! The man looked down at me with sorrowful eyes as if he knew what I was thinking and whispered "It will be over in a little while. First I need to get help."

Jasper pov

I was sitting on the couch when I felt a powerful emotion of guilt, just when I heard Mathew coming back but why was there an erratic heartbeat? He didn't, he wouldn't. I stood swiftly and called "Carlisle! We have a problem!" Carlisle appeared just as Mathew came through the door with a screaming girl in his arms "I'm sorry but I was hunting and she was in the way, I couldn't control myself till it was too late!" he swamped me with his hysteria and I automatically calmed him down while Carlisle instantly switched to doctor mode. "How long since you bit her?" I followed them up the stairs and into Carlisle's study and focused on the girls emotions to gauge how bad the burning was and the pain of it brought me to my knees and my, unnecessary, breathing became labored pants. Should any turning be that painful? It's worse than anything I have ever felt. Carlisle was by my side in an instant "What's the matter son?"

I pulled away from the girls emotions and replied "She… she's in so much pain. It's the worst change I have ever felt. What did you do Mathew? Because of you we will have to move straight away and the volturi will be on all our asses!" Mathew raised his hands and replied "Calm down Jasper, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't control it!" he sent out a wave of self loathing and I snarled "You better be feeling that!" Carlisle gave me a sharp look which told me to _shut the hell up and stop being stupid_ before asking "How long till she wakes?" Just as he asked that Edward ran into the room and roared "He did what!" I ran to Edwards side and held him back "Calm it Edward. I had to." I sent him a wave of calm and warily let him go. Silence seeped into the room till the girl let out an ear piercing scream that made me cover my ears and screw my eyes up in pain.

Edward gasped and pointed at the girl "I saw her in school this afternoon! Alice only touched her and she ran off crying!" My brow furrowed in confusion and the soldier in me came out "Was she popular? Did she have a lot of friends? Will she be missed?" Edward shrugged and replied "Didn't really seem like many people noticed her, apart from that one girl, Georgina." I grimaced and said

"Bring her here. We need to do something about her."

_Dun dun dun! Well what a cliff hanger1 I'll bring out the next chapter out asap._


	3. Chapter 3 what the hell?

_Recap:_

_Edward shrugged and replied "Didn't really seem like many people noticed her, apart from that one girl, Georgina." I grimaced and said_

"_Bring her here. We need to do something about her."_

Story start:

Georgina's pov

I flicked through the channels on my TV aimlessly. I had a bad feeling that Elsie was hurt and wondered where she was. I let out an angry huff and jumped up angrily when I heard a massive bang that made me let out a loud scream. A cold hand pressed against my mouth and an arm wound round my waist. Everything blurred as my feet were lifted off the floor and panic rose in my chest. I thrashed around desperately and screamed loudly "Let me the Fuck go!" It came out muffled but seemed to work as the person stopped. I looked around to see I was in a room with Elsie screaming on the table and a few angry Cullens glaring at me. What the hell?

_Ha ha! Sorry that it's so short but me cousin wants to go on here so adios! The next chapter will be out soon._


End file.
